Royal Flames
by Zodiac Gamer
Summary: This was Maxie's life when he was in his childhood. He had experienced many, many tragic events and now his home could be next to be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

As a 12 year old child, Maxie stood silently beside his father's royal throne which was covered in a gold colour and magenta tiny gems and jewels. He watched the crowd part into two as a peasant was being dragged across the pathway by two royal guards. Maxie lived in a castle that would bring punishment upon people by burning them with their camerupts, or by throwing them into a furnace. Right at that moment, a peasant was going to be burnt to a dusty crisp.

"You have disobeyed our laws for too often!" the king shouted angrily, pointing at the peasant. "Now, you shall be burned!"

The peasant tried to run away, but the guards held him tight. They brought him to the furnace, which was larger than you would expect. The king followed behing, along with Maxie. The furnace entrance was guarded by an iron gate that connected from the top of the furnace to the bottom of it, which also had an opening right in the centre of the gate.

"Throw him in," the king ordered his guards. "This criminal will have to face severe consequences."

The guards opened up the gate and held the peasant tight. After a moment, they immediately threw him in and locked up the gate. The criminal screamed in unbelievable pain. Maxie still stood beside his father, feeling nervous. He could not understand why the peasant was being brutally executed. He understood that the peasant had done such a terrible crime, but he didn't know what the crime was.

Later on, Maxie ran up the spiral stairway to his bedroom on the upper floor. He shut the bedroom door behind him and jumped onto his bed. He had realised what the terrible crime was: His mother was brutally murdered by the peasant that was being executed. Maxie pushed his head onto the front of his feathery pillow and started to cry. He missed his mother so much. He wished he could do something to the peasant, but unfortunately for Maxie, the peasant was already dead. His mother was also dead.

Maxie stopped crying after a while and went back down the spiral stairway. He suddenly started smelling a great scent. It smelled like roast spoink, or possibly cooked magikarp. Those were some of Maxie's favourite food. He of course loved it even more when it is cooked or roasted, because cooking it was making it even more delicious. He ran to the dining room and saw his father, the king.

"Maxie, you should know that your mother was killed because that peasant had been jealous of her." the king said softly to Maxie.

Maxie looked up to his tall father. He did not speak any words. Instead he blinked in curiosity and followed his father as he walked to the kitchen. Servants were working hard, passing dishes to the dish washer and preparing the cooked food.

Maxie stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched the servants working. He felt sorry for those people. He wanted to find a way to give them freedom and a perfect life. Maxie went over to a servant near the counter and helped him. The servant was surprised that a royal child was helping him, but the servant was also very pleased. Maxie smiled at the servant and put the plates together with him.

Maxie's father he walked back near the entrance of the kitchen, hoping to find Maxie. The king was worried. "Where has Maxie ran off to?" he called out to the servants working. The servants stopped working and looked at the king. The servant near the counter with Maxie put up his hand and led Maxie towards his father.

"Where were you son?" Maxie's father asked sternly. He led Maxie out of the kitchen and into the dining room and told him to sit at a table, just close by to the guards.

Everyone in the dining room turned their heads to the hall. There was a young girl with long brown hair tied into a bun with a blue ribbon. She was also wearing long pink and purple dress with a golden crown on her head. Maxie gazed at her in awe. It was the princess, but he never knew there was a princess.

The king walked to Maxie and sat next to him. He pulled Maxie up close and said, "That is the princess of another kingdom. She isn't your sister. You got that Maxie?"

Maxie didn't listen. He was too busy looking the princess. He thought that she was absolutely beautiful. The princess was approaching the king's table. Maxie was getting really excited. His father calmed him down and welcomed the princess as she came by to the table. Her father had also came along too, and he was the king of another kingdom.

"Hello your highness. I am the king of Sinnoh. I came all the way just to visit your wonderful kingdom." the visiting king greeted Maxie's father politely. "I also brought my daughter along. Her name is Angeline."

Angeline smiled at Maxie and his father and sat beside Maxie. He was blushing so much, that pink and red was too noticeable. Angeline looked at Maxie and asked him something.

"Do you enjoy my company?" Angeline asked a curious way. She smiled at the red headed boy.

"Y-yes." Maxie replied. He looked away from Angeline to try to stop himself from blushing.

Angeline looked at Maxie and then was distracted by the servant that brought over cooked majikarp and glasses of milk.

"Dig in everyone!" Angeline called out to the kings and her fellow friend, Maxie.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for reading this new story. I worked very hard on it. I really hope you leave a nice and positive review. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maxie turned his head to the plate in front of him. There was a freshly cooked majikarp and a little collection of berries. He picked up his fork and pierced it through the majikarp. He tore the meat out and started eating it. While doing so, Angeline picked up a few Oran berries and popped them into her mouth.

"It's a great meal, isn't it?" Angeline asked Maxie after swallowing the berries.

Maxie faced Angeline and nodded. "Yes, it sure is."

"I'm surprised that you enjoy his meal that your slaves had prepared," she said and she frowned. "I would rather eat something that my father had prepared. Just saying!"

Maxie sat silently and continued eating the majikarp. Angeline had finished all the berries that were on her plate. Now there wasn't anything to do. She could talk to Maxie, but he was only responding in a silent way. She could have eaten more food, but she wanted to stay thin. Out of all those choices, Angeline decided to wander around in the castle. When her father wasn't looking, she got off her chair and ran into the hall she entered from.

Angeline walked into a large corridor. Each path led to a different room, and Angeline chose to walk to the room with the storage. As she entered the storage room, she was jumped by a mysterious man with a peasant tunic and pants with a sharp razor knife. She screamed as the man slashed the knife through her dress and then a bit of her leg. Angeline screamed again and ran away from the storage room while tears ran down her face as she endured so much pain from her leg.

"Father! Father!" Angeline screamed as she entered the dining room running. "A man almost KILLED me!"

Maxie, his father, Angeline's father, and everyone else stared at Angeline in shock and horror. Everyone started panicking and they began whispering to one another.

"He slashed part of my leg!" Angeline continued. Her tears continued running down her face. "Father, it REALLY hurts!"

Maxie went over to Angeline and checked her leg. "Ouch!" he cried out. "That must have really hurt!"

Blood was trickling slowly from the cut on Angeline's leg. She frowned at Maxie and went next to her father.

"Where have you wandered off?" Angeline's father asked angrily.

Angeline continued to cry and finally, when she stopped, her tears started to dry up and she answered her angry father.

"I went to the storage unawarely father. I am really sorry." Angeline replied, sniffing a few times.

Her father stood up with a very angry expression on his face. He banged the table with his fist and shouted:

"**You are not to be let out of my sight! Ever!**" His deafening shout had alarmed everyone else. They turned their heads to the royal table.

Angeline was startled by her father. He had never been so angry before, and now he was angry over her disappearing! Angeline started to think about it though, and now she found sense in her fathers terrible anger.

'It is probably because I left him and got to endure pain afterwards...' she thought as she placed her fork and spoon back on her plate and waited for a servant to pick it up and put it away in the kitchen.

"Maxie," Angeline whispered to Maxie as she leaned to his shoulder and put her left hand on his other shoulder. "May I tell you something?"

Maxie accepted. Angeline whispered something in his ear.


End file.
